The present invention relates to a disk drive system which carries out recording and sound (video) reproduction with respect to optical disks such as a CD (Compact Disk), a DVD (Digital Video Disk) or the like, and in particular, to improvement of a controlling apparatus which controls controlled sections such as a disk motor, optical head or the like.
As well known, the above disk drive system is provided with various controlled sections such as a disk motor for driving an optical disk, an optical head for writing and reading a data with respect to the optical disk, a feed motor for moving the optical head in a diametrical direction of the optical disk.
Further, the disk drive system is provided with a printed circuit board which is mounted with a control circuit, a signal processing circuit, a microcomputer and the like, as control means for totally controlling the system. The aforesaid various controlled sections are connected to the printed circuit board by means of a cable, and then, are controlled.
In this case, a control by the printed circuit board for controlled sections is carried out by incorporating a servo loop such that the printed circuit board detects a performance state of the controlled sections, and makes a control information for controlling the controlled sections on the basis of the detection result, and thus, transmits the control information to the controlled sections.
By the way, in such a disk drive system, for example, even if the same kind of controlled sections (e.g., optical head, etc.) are used in accordance with a sales area, a grade of machine type or the like, there is the case of using the controlled sections having different servo characteristic and signal output characteristic.
In such a case, of course, in accordance with each characteristic of the used controlled sections, there is a need of modifying a configuration of a control circuit and a signal processing circuit which are mounted on the printed circuit board, and control programs given to a microcomputer, etc.
However, it is troublesome in a manufacturing or assembling work to prepare a printed circuit board which is set so as to make a one-to-one correspondence with respect to various characteristics of the controlled sections. Further, in the case of making an error of the combination of the controlled sections and the printed circuit board, a desired servo characteristic can not be obtained; therefore, an expected performance is not obtained. Thus, there is a problem that the aforesaid preparation is lack of practical use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a controlling apparatus which can readily identify a king of connected disk data reading unit with a simple construction, and further, to provide a controlling apparatus which can modify a control characteristic in accordance with the identification result.
The present invention provides a controlling apparatus for a disk data reading unit, comprises control means, connected to the disk data reading unit which holds and rotates a disk storing a predetermined information and reads the predetermined information by properly moving an actuator on the disk, for controlling an operation of the disk data reading unit by forming a servo loop; and identifying means for receiving a predetermined signal from the disk data reading unit, and identifying a type of the disk data reading unit.
With the above construction, in the present invention, a type of the disk data reading unit is identified in accordance with the predetermined signal from the disk data reading unit, and then, in accordance with the identification result, for example, it is possible to modify a control characteristic, or to display the identification result on a connected personal computer. Whereby it is very easy to connect various types of disk data reading unit so that a test is made.
Moreover, as defined in claim 18, the present invention provides a controlling apparatus wherein the aforesaid identifying means further includes storing means for storing a correction data for correcting a performance characteristic every type of the disk data reading unit in a memory area; and modifying means for receiving a focus error signal and a track error signal from a pick-up of the disk data reading unit, and identifying a type of the disk data reading unit into four on the basis of a directional polarity of these signals, and thus, modifying a performance characteristic of the control means in accordance with the correction data stored in the storing means read out on the basis of the identified result.
With the above construction, it is possible to identify four types according to the directional polarity of the focus error signal and the tracking error signal at the maximum. Then, by reading out a control characteristic data every previously inputted type corresponding to the identified type, it is possible to automatically correct the performance characteristic of the controlling apparatus corresponding to the identified type.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.